


this desk has seen things

by potstickermaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, uhhhh kinda smut idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: “I should probably ask where you took him, right?” She says softly. She flips the page she is reading and finally looks up to find Supergirl watching her intently. Lena gives her a smirk. “Or we can agree in keeping that a secret?”Supergirl doesn’t say anything. She has her hands on her hips, wind ruffling her hair, and Lena can’t help but stare. She finally stands and crosses her arms, leans back against her table as she eyes the heroine. Her lips are curved into a little mysterious smile. Lena quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head.





	this desk has seen things

**Author's Note:**

> eh this is rushed and it's not my best work but here you go, inspired by this [stupid gif](https://twitter.com/leighsluthor/status/1019021080042885121) i hate twitter

There is the familiar sound of a cape swishing in the wind and boots landing softly on tiled floor. Lena doesn’t even look up from where she has started her work when her visitors had left.

“I should probably ask where you took him, right?” She says softly. She flips the page she is reading and finally looks up to find Supergirl watching her intently. Lena gives her a smirk. “Or we can agree in keeping that a secret?”

Supergirl doesn’t say anything. She has her hands on her hips, wind ruffling her hair, and Lena can’t help but _stare._ She finally stands and crosses her arms, leans back against her table as she eyes the heroine. Her lips are curved into a little mysterious smile. Lena quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head.

“Are you going to keep _blatantly_ staring?” She says, words carrying more confidence than she felt, but Supergirl barely reacts beyond a soft chuckle.

“You say that as if you aren’t.”

Lena is barely able to hide a flush at that. She tightens her arms against her chest but Supergirl’s mysterious smile turns smug. She steps into Lena’s office and sighs softly. “You know, I’ve always wondered why your heartbeat would race every time I’m around,” she murmurs. There is no malice in her voice, just curiosity, and Lena thinks there is understanding in there, too, when she bites her lip and Supergirl’s gaze flickers to the movement. “I think I have an idea, now.”

Lena swallows, her throat suddenly dry. “Oh?”

Supergirl steps closer. She is taller when she stands face to face in front of Lena, mere inches between them, and with her is an air of power hinted with the barest of uncertainty as she lowers her hands to her sides. Lena mirrors the action.

“I don’t scare you, do I?” Supergirl asks. Her voice is much softer now. Lena manages a small smile.

“You? Scare me?” Lena chuckles. “Perhaps,” she admits, “but not in the way you’d think.”

“In what way then?” The heroine asks once more.

Lena ducks her head. Her heart thunders in her chest at the answers that run through her head, and the awareness that Supergirl is right in front of her, able to hear her racing heartbeat perhaps even without her super hearing with how loud it pounds against her ears, makes a sort of shame settle in her gut.

With it, heavier and stronger, excitement.

And Lena wants to tell Supergirl how, exactly, she scares her. Or how Supergirl doesn’t, but rather, Lena’s _thoughts_ of her—how her thoughts terrify her because all they seem to revolve around are strong arms and quick hands and a talented, talented tongue, thoughts that someone like her should dare think of about Supergirl, though Lena isn’t sure she wouldn’t be the first to fantasize about her as such.

Who couldn’t? Supergirl is so strong, so powerful—

“I have super hearing, but I can’t read minds.”

Supergirl’s teasing tone drags Lena to the present. She blushes furiously and bites her lip, trying to shake away the inappropriate thoughts that began to creep in her mind. She blinks up at the blonde. Supergirl is staring at her, still, and another terrifying thought takes root in Lena’s mind.

And most days, she would ignore these thoughts about Supergirl, file them away in her head until midnight strikes and she grows fitful and restless—until all she could think about is red and blue and blonde, until all she could do is reach between her legs and give in to her terrifying thoughts, touch herself until she cries out for the girl of steel.

For the first time, she acts on this terrifying thought— _what would happen if I just gave in?_ she thinks, surges forward, pulls Supergirl with both hands on her cheeks and pushes herself up higher, and their lips connect before she could even come up with the million possible consequences of her one action.

All remaining thoughts leave her mind when Supergirl pulls Lena ever closer with strong hands on her hips, easily pinning her against her own desk, and kisses her back hard enough for it to bruise. A whimper escapes Lena’s throat that makes Supergirl pull away a mere inch, taking Lena’s breath with her, but she anchors the CEO as she tries to ground herself.

“Was that okay?” Supergirl whispers, her breath tickling Lena’s lips.

Lena laughs. “I think _I_ should be asking that,” she answers, “but since you asked, no, it’s not okay for you to _stop.”_

Supergirl smiles against her lips. She kisses Lena again, softer this time, hands gentle on her hips, and when they pull away again, Lena takes a shuddering breath.

“You terrify me,” she whispers, opening her eyes to meet bright blue ones, “with all the things I know you could do to me.”

Supergirl presses her forehead against hers. “I won’t do anything you wouldn’t want.”

“But that’s the thing,” Lena relents, and she bites her lower lip and drags her hands from Supergirl’s face down her shoulders, her strong chest, the bold crest that almost mocks the young Luthor. “I think I want everything.”

And it’s like something snaps in Supergirl then, because the softness is gone for a moment and then Lena finds herself being pushed up on her desk, a bright red high heel falling off her left foot as Supergirl slots herself between her legs. Lena gasps, wraps her thighs around Supergirl’s waist to keep herself sitting up, but she doesn’t seem to need to with how easily the heroine holds her by her hips.

“You shouldn’t say things like that, Ms. Luthor,” Supergirl whispers right against her ear.

Lena smirks, mostly to herself, and she lets her dress hike up higher and wraps her arms around Supergirl’s neck. “I haven’t even said anything,” she whispers back. She bites her lip to hold back a plea. Supergirl noses the arch of her neck, warm breath against Lena’s hot skin like she is holding back, waiting for Lena to continue. Lena lets out a shaky sigh, threads her fingers through golden locks that makes Supergirl tremble against her frame. “Supergirl.”

The blonde hums. She presses an open-mouthed kiss on Lena’s neck that makes the CEO whimper. Arousal shoots up her spine when Supergirl pushes against her harder, the solid plane of her abs right against Lena’s heated core. “Supergirl,” Lena moans again, and then there is a hand on her thigh and the barest hint of teeth against her collar bone.

They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s broad daylight, after all, and Lena is half-sure she has a meeting soon, and Supergirl probably has her duties to attend to, but Lena can’t bring herself to care. Not when the heroine doesn’t seem to, not with her fingers skirting closer to the damp fabric between Lena’s legs, not with her licking down the column on Lena’s throat and peppering kisses up, up, up until she is claiming Lena’s lips into another hungry kiss.

Supergirl swallows the moan that escapes Lena when she pushes the CEO’s panties to the side and slips two fingers without much warning. Lena isn’t complaining; she spreads her legs more, as much as her stupid dress would allow, and Supergirl wraps one arm around her waist and whispers _good girl_ in her ear. It coaxes a loud moan from Lena, one that Supergirl seems to appreciate, and Lena _hates_ how close she is already.

“I can feel you,” Supergirl whispers again, and she pulls back just enough to watch pleasure in Lena’s expression. Lena barely has the strength to open her eyes, but when she does, there is softness in Supergirl’s eyes that looks entirely too familiar. “I hear you and smell you and _feel_ you,” she continues. “You’re everywhere.”

Lena laughs brokenly—Supergirl rubs against her clit, making her moan again, but she pushes through. “Is that- _fuck,_ is that good thing?”

Supergirl doesn’t answer. Instead, she kisses Lena again, hungry, desperate, and her fingers fuck her faster and the heroine brings her higher, higher, until all Lena could do is pull away from her just to _breathe,_ whimper a warning that she is close. Supergirl smiles and Lena feels it against her skin more than she sees it, but the woman doubles her efforts, rubs harder on Lena’s clit that the coil tightens until it breaks, drawing a sharp cry of the heroine’s name from the raven-haired woman who arches her back and falls into an abyss of pleasure that burns her every nerve.

And as usual—and simultaneously, for the first time, too—Supergirl is there to catch her.

Lena is barely able to catch her breath. She collapses on her desk, feels her pen dig against her back, and god, she’ll have to ask Jess to reprint the contracts that no doubt had been wrinkled against her ass—or _worse,_ she doesn’t even want to think about it. Supergirl doesn’t seem to take a break though; she steps back and pulls her fingers out of Lena, drawing another moan from the woman, and before Lena could ask if she was going to leave now, the blonde is sucking her fingers clean with a satisfied little moan then she is putting her hands on Lena’s knees.

“Can I taste you?” She asks.

Lena laughs.

“God,” she sighs, covers her face with her hands. “Please.”  

Lena confirms then that Supergirl does, indeed, have a talented tongue. Her fantasies pale to the actual _delicious_ way Supergirl seems to make it her mission to make Lena moan her name over and over again. Lena is sure the side of her dress is ripped now, and she isn’t entirely sure where the blonde threw her ruined panties to, but that would be a concern for another time—she lets Supergirl ruin her in the best of ways, tongue lapping up the wetness she has caused, strong arms wrapped around Lena’s thighs on her shoulders. The CEO tugs on blonde hair—gently, at first, only growing harder with every flick of that tongue against her clit, and Lena is certain the heroine doesn’t exactly feel the pain of it, but she does voice her appreciation with low groans that send delightful vibrations against her core.

Supergirl is _good._ Lena doesn’t know if the thought should surprise her or otherwise, but it’s something that definitely _pleases_ her—the heroine _knows_ what to do, somehow, like she knew how Lena ticked. What surprises her, however, is the cold touch of Supergirl’s tongue some time before, a sensation both foreign and delicious that has Lena screaming for the girl of steel.

_Fuck._

Lena doesn’t last long.

Supergirl pulls away some moments later, when the tremors that shook Lena have vanished. Her chin is wet with Lena’s juices and she licks her lips, satisfied.

Lena manages a laugh. “Well,” is all she says.

“I have to go,” Supergirl says. She wipes her chin with the back of her hand and smiles apologetically at Lena. “There’s a fire that broke out a few minutes ago.”

Lena’s mouth falls open at that. Supergirl only shrugs. “I didn’t want to tease,” she murmurs, but she steps away and gestures to the balcony door. “I hate to leave, but—”

“I get it,” Lena quickly replies, still in disbelief. “I’m sorry I, um, held you up.”

Supergirl smirks. “It’s kind of worth it.”

Lena nods. A terrifying thought makes its way through the haze of pleasure but before she could ask, Supergirl is helping her back on her feet and attempting to fix her dress.

“Uh. We should, uh, talk about this,” Supergirl whispers hesitantly. “If you want. When I get back.”

The fear melts away from Lena’s mind. She sighs and nods, reaches up to wipe away the bright red shade on the corner of Supergirl’s lips. “Okay,” she agrees. “Go save the world then.”

Supergirl grins, and then she’s gone, leaving Lena with a promise and an image of familiar, bright blue eyes between her legs.


End file.
